doblajefandomcom_es-20200216-history
Noelia Socolovsky
Argentina |nacimiento = |familiares = |pais = Argentina Chile |estado = Activa |ingreso_doblaje = 2006 (12 años) }}thumb|230px|Noelia Socolovsky grabando a Hurreim en estudio Polaco thumb|230px|Noelia Socolovsky en los estudios Main Post Bs As thumb|230px|Noelia con [[René Sagastume, los personajes de Hurrem y Suleimán en la serie Suleimán.]] 0102450635.png|Sultana Hurrem en Suleimán, su personaje más conocido en su carrera. 6CAROL.png|Carol Peletier en The Walking Dead, desde la temporada 5, otro de sus personajes mas conocidos. HOTSJaina.png|Jaina Valiente (J. Proudmoore) en Heroes of the Storm, otro de sus personajes mas conocidos. Aventuras MH Lagoona.jpg|Lagoona Blue en Monster High: Aventuras del escuadrón de monstruos, otro de sus personajes mas conocidos. Youkai watch-3329608.jpg|Insomna en Yo-Kai Watch, otro de sus personajes mas conocidos. Ghy.jpg|Gin (1ra Voz) también en Yo-Kai Watch, otro de sus personajes mas conocidos. DARKRegina.jpg|Regina Tiedemann en Dark. Annie_Mumolo_'Vicky.jpg|Vicky en la versión de STX Entertainment de Bad Moms. Meryem-Uzerli.png|Es la voz habitual de Meryem Uzerli. Noelia Socolovsky es una actriz de doblaje argentina, licenciada en Ciencias de la Comunicación y Locutora recibida en ISEC, es conocida por ser la voz de "Hurrem" en la telenovela turca (Suleimán, el gran sultán). Filmografía Películas y Telefilmes *El Gordo y El Flaco (2019) - Ida Kitaeva Laurel (Nina Arianda) (2018) Versión Aerolíneas *Vida privada - Voces adicionales (2018) *Rompecabezas - Ezster (Helen Coxe) (2018) *Brigsby Bear - Louise Pope (Michaela Watkins) (2017) *Persecución extrema 5 - Murphy (Trinity Fatu) (2017) *La última cazadora de dragones - Hermione Twizzle (Genevieve Gaunt) (2016) *Cuatro contra el banco - Susanne Schumacher (Claudia Michelsen) (2016) *Un caso sin resolver - Ellie Briess (Haley Bennett) (2016) *Invasión al hogar - Alice (Johannah Newmarch) (2016) *Blackwood - Profesora Sinclair (2018) *S.W.A.T.: Bajo asedio - Angela Jefferson (Marci T. House) (2017) *La novicia - Hermana Genevieve (Lisa Stewart)/Hermana Mary Grace (Dianna Agron) (2017) *Toni Erdmann - Ines Conradi (Sandra Hüller) (2017) *Ya no me siento a gusto en este mundo - Angie (Lee Eddy) (2017) *Blind - Suzanne Dutchman (Demi Moore) (2017) *Speech & Debate - Joan (Wendi McLendon-Covey) (2017) *Guardianes) - Mayor Elena Larina (Valeriya Shkirando) (2017) *Undercover Grandpa - Maddy (Jessica Walter) (2017) *Mi nueva yo - Zoe (Lake Bell) (2017) *Mujeres del siglo XX - Gráficas (2016) *Atrévete - Sophie (Simona Brown) (2015) *Valley of Knights: Mira's Magical Christmas - Iris (Herborg Kråkevik) (2015) *El profesor de violín - Alzira (Sandra Corveloni) (2015) *Absolutamente Todo - Catherine (Kate Beckinsale) (2015) *Amphiobius 3D - Skylar Shane (Janna Fassaert) (2010) *Descifrando a Annie Parker - Annie Parker (Samantha Morton) (2014) *Testigos - María (Amy Price-Francis) (2013) *Devorado - Detective Sullivan (Amy Landon) (2012) *Primicia mortal - Nina Romina (Rene Russo) (2014) *El concurso de baile - Anfitriona / Instructora de London (2014) *Navidad en Conway - Suzy Mayor (Mary-Louise Parker) (2013) *Unidos por el fuego - Si-lok (Angelica Lee) (2013) *La bestia del mar de Bering- Meghan Arthur (Jacqueline Fleming) (2013) *Cocodrilo - Kelly Scott (Bridget Fonda) (1999) Redoblaje 2017 *El Santo - Patricia Holm (Eliza Dushku) (2016) *Bang Bang ! - Harleen Sahani (Katrina Kaif) (2014) Versión Fox *Érase un día de fiesta - Katie (Briana Evigan) (2016) *La indignación - Esther Messner (Linda Emond) (2016) *Subir el nivel - Megan (Isabelle Andary-Geslin) (2016) *Viktor - Alexandra Ivanov (Elizabeth Hurley) (2014) *Bad Moms - Vicky (Annie Homolo) / Títulos (2016) Versión Argentina *La equidad - Samantha (Alysa Reiner) (2016) *Grandes esperanzas - La señorita Havisham (Helena Bonham Carter) (2012) *The Black Hole - Toni Carloftis (Migina Tsai) (2015) *Phoenix - Nelly Lanz (Nina Hoss) (2014) *Todos los caminos llevan a Roma - Maggie (Sarah Jessica Parker) (2015) *¿Quién vivirá? - Betty (Laura Ramsey) (2012) Redoblaje 2016 *Un amor verdadero - Gloria (Jacqueline Samuda) (2014) *Tres mujeres en apuros - Satvari Chaudary (Isha Koppikar) (2010) *English Vinglish - Shashi Godbole (Sridevi) (2012) *Ya te extraño Milly (Toni Collette) (2015) *Maps to the stars - Harriet (Allegra Fulton) (2014) *Todo es brillante - Therese (Amy Landecker) (2013) *Hacia el este - Sharon (Patricia Clarkson) (2013) *Orígenes - Dra. Jane Simmons (Cara Seymour) *Lazos perversos - Voces adicionales (2013) *The Angriest Man in Brooklyn - Dra Sharon Gill (Mila Kunis) (2014) 2da versión *Frankie y Alice - Susan Shaw (Joanne Baron) (2010) *Broken City - Voces adicionales (2013) *Five (2011) - Charlotte (Ginnifer Goodwin) (2011) *Leprechaun 6: De vuelta al vecindario - Emily Woodrow (Tangi Miller) (2003) Doblaje de 2011 *Los dioses deben estar locos - Kate Thompson (Sandra Proslo) (1980) Redoblaje 2017 *El casamiento de Raquel - Voces adicionales (2008) *Ni un paso atrás - Voces adicionales (2012) *Mar abierto - Susan (Blanchard Ryan) (OPEN WATER ) *La Posesion de Grace - Doctor (Veena Sood) (2014) *Deudas de juego - Liz (Blanchard Ryan) (2008) *La llegada (1996) - Voces adicionales (1996) Realities Shows *Guerrero ninja americano - Angela Sun *Negociando con tiburones - Barbara Corcoran *Kilos de mascotas - Voces adicionales *Ink Master - Voces adicionales *Bar Rescue - Voces adicionales Series de televisión *Into the Dark - Presentadora de noticias Christine (Katie Wilson) T1-Ep10 (La Frontera) (2019) *Deadly Class - Maestra Gao (Olivia Cheng) (2019-) versión UCP *Hanna (Serie de TV) - Marissa (Mireille Enos) (2019-) *Ausencia - Flynn / Anastassia (2017 ) *Suburra: Sangre sobre Roma - Gabriella (Lucia Mascino) (2017- ) *The Good Doctor - (2017- ) Allegra Aoki (Tamlyn Tomita) *Jean-Claude Van Johnson (2017-2018) - Vanessa (Kate Foster) *Kevin puede esperar (2017-2018) - Gina (Gina Brillon) (epis. 15) / Danielle (De'Adre Aziza) (epis. 4) / Kate (Alana O'Brien) (epis. 19) *Dark - Regina Tiedemann (2017-) *The Mist - Dr. Anya Sing / Señora Carmody / Voces adicionales (2017) *Los bibliotecarios (Serie) - Nina/Oráculo de Delfos (Elizabeth Haufmann) (2016) T3 ep.4 *Bnei Aruba (Hostages) - Ilana (Amit Segal) (2013-2016) *The Blacklist: Redemption - Susan "Scottie" Hargrave (Famke Janssen) (2017-2018 ) *Black Mirror - Sandra (Camilla Power) Temp. 3 Episodio #3 (2016) *Entre Caníbales - Teresa Lemos Arenal (Natalia Lobo) 2015 Versión al Neutro *The Walking Dead - Carol (Melissa McBride) a partir de la 5ta temporada en adelante. *El desvío (serie de TV) - Robin (Natalie Zea) (2016-presente) Series de televisión de La India * Duele amar - Garima Shashi Gupta (Tuhina Vohra) Series animadas *Monster High: Aventuras del escuadrón de monstruos - Lagoona Blue (Larissa Gallagher) (2017-) *Unas muy largas vacaciones - Sra Guibert / Voces adicionales (2015) Videojuegos * Resistance: Burning Skies (2012) - Eleonor Martinez * Killzone Shadow Fall (2013) - Dr. Hilary Massar * inFAMOUS: Second Son (2014) - Jenny * Heroes of the Storm (2015) - Jaina Valiente Películas animadas * Monster High: Electrizadas - Lagoona Blue Telenovelas y Series Turcas Meryem Uzerli *Suleimán - Alexandra/Hurrem (2011-2013) *Selin, un amor inolvidable - Selin Bulut (2016) (1ros capítulos) Telenovelas filipinas *No me olvides (2017) - Yaya Espie (Espie Salvador) Telenovelas brasileñas *Máscaras (2012) - Váleria Lage (Bete Coelho) Redoblaje 2016 *Rebelde Rio! (2012) - Ofélia Penedo (Eliana Guttman) Redoblaje 2018 Documentales * Muhtesem Yuzyil - Gizli Dünya - Meryem Uzerli / Vahide Perçin (2014) * Barmageddon - Voces adicionales (2014-2015) Anime * Mononoke - Shino (Rie Tanaka) * Yo-Kai Watch - Insomna (Aya Endō) / Gin (Mika Kanai) / Tetrariosa (¿?) / Niña (ep. 32) 'Estudios y empresas de doblaje' *Civisa Media *Palmera Record *Videorecord *Gapsa *Magma Productora *Turner *Estudio Mandinga *Marmac Group — Polaco Audio Studio *Caja de Ruidos *Main Post *Soundlab *Roitman Group Enlaces externos *http://vocesdetrasdelasvoces.blogspot.com.ar/2014/09/noelia-socolovsky-mi-prioridad-es-el.html Categoría:Actrices de doblaje de Argentina Categoría:Actrices de doblaje de Chile Categoría:Locutoras argentinas Categoría:Actrices de doblaje nacidas en Argentina Categoría:Actrices de los años 2000 Categoría:Actrices de los años 2010 Categoría:Actrices de los años 2020